This invention relates to the discovery of new polyamino acids and their synthesis. The polyamino acids are powerful inhibitors of mineral formation, particularly the crystallization of calcium carbonate and calcium phosphate. The molecules may be useful in a variety of applications including but not limited to tartar control, prevention of industrial scaling, use as dispersants, corrosion inhibition, prevention of pathological calcification, and control of biofouling.